A frerard story
by xXTaylorIeroXx
Summary: Frerard. Don't bug me about the category. I wasn't sure which to put it in. :
1. Chapter 1

**Gerard**

I had never really spoken to him before. Not until Friday May 13. The day that changed

my life. His name is Frank, Frank Iero and I love him more than words can say.

Everyday at 1:42 he would take a drink from the water fountain, right next to my locker. I

always looked forward to that. Sometimes, if I was lucky...he would smile. I loved his

smile, it was the kind of smile that no matter how grumpy or mad you were, you always

smiled back. I had never really given it much thought. My sexuality that is. I'd always

known that I had a bit of a crush on Frank but never really thought much about it. But

anyway this is how it all happened...

**Frank**

I sat in my desk with one elbow on it, with my hand cupping my chin. I lazily sat there

half-listening to my teacher drone on about King Arthur or who ever that dude was. I

looked up at the clock, 1:35. That meant class was over in 5 minutes. Since there was

really no point in listening to him, so I daydreamed the rest of the 5 minutes. The bell

rang and everyone jumped out of their seats, glad it was over. "Alright class be sure to

study for the test Monday.", Mr. Johnson said. Why did he even bother, more than half

the class already out the door. I did my usual routine, taking a drink from the water

fountain down hall by my next class, science. As I sipped a drink I felt someone staring

at me. I looked up. Staring at me was a boy with pale skin, black wispy hair, and

beautiful hazel eyes. "Hi", I said smiling. For a moment he just stared, then slightly

shook his head as if coming out of a trance. "oh uh...hi" he replied blushing slightly. I

opened my mouth to speak but the bell rang, cutting me off. "Well I'll see you around", I

said walking past him to my next class. "um...ya okay", he said while walking the

opposite direction. _hmmm _

_he's kinda cute _I thought to myself. Wait I'm straight?? Aren't I?... I spent the rest of

Science trying to figure that out. By the end of science I was shocked realize that, I

had feelings for guys.

**Gerard**

I'm still in shock, after that one boy talking to me. The one that gets a drink from the

water fountain everyday. jeez I had acted like such a dork. I could have at least asked

his name but when he spoke to me it was like I was frozen and I couldn't think of

anything to say. _man he's so cute with his hair and his gorgeous eyes and...his lips._ I

blushed at that thought. But it was true, I had gotten a look at his lips when he spoke to

me. they were small and they looked fragile like they belonged to a porcelain doll. I also

noticed he had a lip ring, I liked it. That caused me to get a mental image of me and him

kissing. I blushed again. Oh like that'll ever happen. He's probably straight anyway. I

spent the rest of language thinking of the boy, not listening to a word the teacher said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gerard**

I sat at my desk. In a daze, thinking of that boy. "Gerard, what is the answer to number

12?", my teacher asked me. I could feel my face growing warm. I didn't even have my

book open..."uhh...32?", I guessed knowing it would be wrong. snickers rose across the

room "This is science not math, is there something distracting you?" Everyone was

staring at me. I hated being put on the spot. "Nothing I guess I'm just tired.", I lied. "Well

wake up and focus." I sighed, I wanted to see that boy.

**Frank**

The bell rang and I quickly gathered my books and junk, quickly walking out the door. I

wanted to see that one dude I had tried to talk to earlier. There was something about

him...but I doubt he even gives a crap about me. I searched through the mass of

students walking past me, a few roughly brushing my shoulder as they passed. I stood

on my tip-toes for a second to see if I could find him. Then I spotted him, walking out the

door. "Hey", I said approaching him.

**Gerard**

I froze. He stood there smiling at me. Lord, what do I do? "oh..hi", I replied. "So what's

up?", he asked me as we walked down the hall. "um...nothing, just school", I said

looking at him as he stared at the floor. He looked up. "oh ya me too..." "hey what's

your name?", I asked abruptly. _jeez I sound like a dork_ "Frank, and yours?" "Gerard..."

"oh cool...I've never heard that name before, its unique.", he said smiling. "thanks..." I

blushed. "So do you wanna sit by me at lunch?" it felt like someone had asked me if I

wanted a million dollars. "ya! I'd like that..." for a moment we just stood there and

smiled at each other. And I must admit I enjoyed it, he was gorgeous. "oh so I guess uh

we better get going",he said blushing as we started walking again. both of us stared at

the floor. My phone

starting ringing, playing the song, smells like teen spirit. "hey I love that song", frank

said eagerly, slightly bopping his head to the song. "ya its one of my favorites." I said as

I read the text mikey sent me, hey bro what's up? :). nm u? I sent to him. me and mikey

were really close, practically best friends. now come to think of it, I had no other friends

besides mikey. maybe I would be getting a new one today, remembering frank beside

me. "that was my brother, mikey" "oh...cool"

**Frank**

it was a little awkward talking to him...but, I liked him. "so where do you want to sit?" I

asked gesturing to the cafeteria. "um..well where do you usually sit?" I blushed. _great _

_now I have to tell him about how I sit by myself in the corner everyday, he's gonna think _

_I'm sucha dork._ he looked down at me waiting for an answer. "um usually by

myself...over there..." I said quietly, pointing to the empty corner. "oh...well we can sit by

my brother Mikey" he said pointing to a boy eating with a bunch of popular jocks. "are

you sure he won't mind??" I said quietly looking at my feet. "noo mikey's cool, his friends

may be jerks but he's not like them" he said assuring me. "uhh...,okay" I gave in.

we entered the lunch line grabbing a tray, fork, napkins, ect. when we came to the food

(which was mostly gross meat, _wait was that even meat??_) "haha what is that stuff??" I

asked referring to the gross brownish blob. "well according to the lunch lady's its

mystery meat" he said smiling at me. "haha do they not realize when they put mystery in

the name it only makes it less appealing?" I said laughing lightly. "hahaha ya I guess

not" he said grinning. he had pretty eyes, and I loved the look of his skin...it looked soft

and I felt the urge to brush my hand across his cheek, but that would be pretty awkward.

**Gerard**

He stared at me funny for a second, not a bad stare but more of a gaze. im not sure if

there was something on my face or what. we continued down the line as I grabbed a

hamburger and some vegetables. I noticed he completely skipped the hamburgers only

grabbing vegetables. "aren't you going to get anything else??" I asked staring at his

Nearly empty tray. "nah I'm a vegetarian, there's not much to choose from" "oh okay

that's cool…I mean you being a vegetarian" he smiled at me as we paid for the stuff our

school called _food_. the lady at the check out had a gross mole at the side of her mouth,

and she was wrinkly with bright pink lips and bright blue eye shadow. "1.50" she said

grouchily. I was to hypnotized by her mole that I hadn't heard her. "uh Gerard...?" frank

tapped my shoulder. "oh!" I said coming back to reality. she rolled her eyes as I handed

her the money. then frank paid for his and walked by me as we headed to Mikey's table.

"well isn't she _lovely_?!" frank said in a sarcastic tone. I laughed out loud. "oh yess she's

beautiful!!" I said as we both laughed setting our trays down. "hey mikey, this is frank" I

said gesturing to frank beside me. frank waved shyly "hey frank" mikey said with a

smile. the others guys at the table just stared giving the annoyed okay?? look. we

ignored them and sat down. we began picking at our food taking little bites. as I sat my

fork down, it slid off of my tray and clinked against the ground. "oh ill get it!" said frank

as he crouched towards the ground. "no its okay I'll get it" I said quickly crouching down.

as we both grabbed for it out hands touched and my hand felt all tingly. for a moment

we just stared at each other saying nothing, our hands still touching. "uhh..guys..?"

Mikey peered over the table wondering why we were sitting there just staring. we both

ignored him. "guys?" Mikey waved his hand in front of our eyes and snapped his finger

trying to get our attention. I wanted to kiss frank so bad right then but that wouldn't be a

good idea... I let go of our hands grabbing the fork as we sat back up. we both blushed

staring at our trays "heh that was awkward" said mikey smiling. the rest of the guys just

gave us a weird look. "fags" said one pretending he was coughing. "dude..." said mikey

in a annoyed tone lightly slapping the guys arm. Frank and I just picked at our food.


End file.
